Balloa
is a large port town built on canals and lies west of Guia, in the The Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion. The houses appear to be recently constructed and in good condition with small arched doors and passages. There are two main residential areas, followed by a dock, a lighthouse and a bar. The mayor of town is Baron Conrad, who is well liked by the residents. He is often out on missions with the watchmen to investigate and eliminate threats. Sailor Thomas can also be found here, but it is unknown whether or not Balloa is his hometown. Plot Avin and Mile are able to make their way to Balloa. On a bridge outside of town, they pass by a strong warrior and a sailor who tell them they were heading to Guia to assess the damage there. Arriving in Balloa, the group finds no clues. A watchman outside town in Balloa runs in, saying they need the Baron's assistance to dispatch some monsters. Because the Baron was not in town, Avin and Mile offer to help. When they finish, they see the two from before arriving back, one of them being Baron Conrad. He invites them back to the house. Avin and Mile are greeted by a huge surprise when they see Eimelle as a guest at the mayor's house with the mayor's wife, Lady Theresa. The two tearfully reunite. Mile meets her for his first time and flirts with her a little, much to Avin's dismay. The three of them decide to walk around town, trading stories until dinner is ready. Mile returns to the house and Eimelle explains what had happened with her. She tells him she was living at the Benequia Monastery but one day she heard a voice that guided her on a journey. She gives Avin the Sacred Treasure Kuerupo that was entrusted to her by Durga. The morning after, Baron Conrad is informed of a monster attack at the Balloa Silver Mine so Avin, Mile and the Baron go to fight them. When they return to town, they find out that the Syamseal Gang has kidnapped Eimelle. The group heads to the pier and fights some members of the gang but arrive too late. The sailor they met before was watching from the lighthouse and sent out a messenger seagull. Suddenly, a ship appears on the pier. The ship turns out to be the Planetos, the fastest ship in all of El Phildin and is manned by none other than Sailor Thomas who they had met before. They get on the ship and easily catch up to Fatima. The group defeats the rest of the Syamseal Gang and retrieves Eimelle once again. They arrive back in Balloa and Fatima is dragged off for interrogation. Avin, Mile and Eimelle make arrangements to catch the Planetos to travel to Theta. Later during the group's journey, on the way to Balloa, the Adventurers Guild says that they need someone to stay and defend them. Douglas and Lucias both want to stay with Avin and Rutice, but Lucias reminds Douglas that she had lost the bet and had to protect him. Disappointed, Douglas decides to stay behind. While in Balloa, they meet Lady Theresa, the mayor's wife, once again. They help Baron Conrad defeat Octum's Apostles and explain the situation with Eimelle. They quickly head out and make their way to Guia. Category:Locations Category:Gagharv Locations Category:A Tear of Vermillion Locations